pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Talonflame (Cdswalkthrough)
Ash's Talonflame (Japanese: サトシのファイアロー Satoshi's Fiarrow) is the second Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Kalos region, and his forty-third overall. Personality As a Fletchling, before being caught, it shows its mischievous side when it steals the berry before Pikachu gives the berry to the wild Dedenne. Fletchling also shows its sense of humor by laughing at them after being attacked. After being caught by Ash, it shows to be happy and became loyal to him and like all other birds that Ash had previously, it serves as a navigator. Compared to the more subdued Greninja and Hawlucha, Fletchling tends to be more animated and emotional, puffing its chest out when confident and showing visible shock and tears when upset. Fletchling became dejected after Moria's Talonflame dismissed it as weak. Like Snivy, Boldore, Greninja, and Clemont's Bunnelby, Talonflame, while it was a Fletchinder, is a highly observant and a risk taker which it was desperate to save Ash and the others from being hit from Moltres' Flamethrower leading its evolution to Talonflame after shielding everyone from a direct hit. Talonflame was also shown in the same episode to be intelligent and resourceful; while Talonflame battled Hawlucha, it studied how it battled and used what it learned to evade and defeat the evolved Pokémon later. Talonflame is also humble in defeat. After losing to Greninja as a Froakie when it was a Fletchling, which resulted in its subsequent catch, Talonflame did not sulk or feel sorry for itself. Rather, it shared an Oran Berry snack with Pikachu and Froakie, symbolizing their new found friendship. Talonflame is loyal to its friends as well, which is shown by its constant willingness to search for its friends whenever they get separated from the group. Talonflame seems to have a good relationship with Bonnie, as it took inspiration from her words, which helped it to evolve when a Fletchling. This also shows that Talonflame is not too proud as to refuse advice when given it, and will persist to improve itself. It has also been hinted that Talonflame has become more moralistic, as it showed remorse after being scolded by Bonnie for stealing food from wild Pokémon. It also enjoys having its wings cleaned by Bonnie, as stated by Ash. As shown in A Not-So-Flying Start! Talonflame also has good parental instincts. Upon discovering a Pokémon Egg, Talonflame, as a Fletchinder, used its Flame Body Ability to keep the Egg warm. Once the Egg hatched and was revealed to be a Noibat, Fletchinder, along with Hawlucha, became Noibat's mentors and began to teach it how to fly. It continued to help Noibat with its flying abilities in A Relay in the Sky!. History Known Moves Gallery Ash Fletchling Peck.png Ash Fletchling Razor Wind.png Ash Fletchling Double Team.png Ash Fletchling Steel Wing.png Ash Fletchling.png Ash Fletchinder Steel Wing.png Ash Fletchinder.png Ash Fletchinder Razor Wind.png Ash Fletchinder Peck.png Ash Fletchinder Flame Charge.png Ash Talonflame Steel Wing.png Moria Talonflame.png Ash Talonflame.png Ash Talonflame Brave Bird.png Moria Talonflame Brave Bird.png Moria Talonflame Fire Blast.png Navigation Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Cdswalkthrough) Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters